


Like Mother, Like Son

by varsity08



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varsity08/pseuds/varsity08
Summary: Illumi held Hisoka’s mangled body in his arms. Hisoka’s face was caked with blood, his fair skin dirtied with cuts and bruises. The spike and color was fading from his blood coated hair, his catlike eyes sullen and lifeless.“Lumi? What happened? Why am I like this?”“I’m going to kill you. Assassin’s orders.”Hisoka closed his eyes, resting his neck against the dip in Illumi’s shoulder. “I see.” He exhaled slightly. “I’ve lost.”“You have. I’m going to take your heart now, if you don’t mind.”“Wait.” Hisoka’s voice was calm and collected, his eyes piercing Illumi’s face with overwhelming steadiness.  Illumi stared back with an equal amount of authority, his fingernails hovering right over his victim’s heart. Raising a trembling hand, Hisoka reached a single finger to Illumi’s forehead.A searing pain erupted through Illumi’s head. Eyes widening in mild surprise, he gritted his teeth, morphing the corner of his lips into a small smirk.“Oh, what’ve you done, Hisoka? I believe we agreed I’ve won fair and square.”“I don’t intend to hurt you. I’m trying to…” Hisoka twisted his finger, which was lodged into Illumi’s forehead. “Ah, got it.”
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Like Mother, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist Hunterxhunter fanfiction I hope you like it  
> (I apologize for any bad writing I kind of rushed)

Illumi held Hisoka’s mangled body in his arms. Hisoka’s face was caked with blood, his fair skin dirtied with cuts and bruises. The spike and color was fading from his blood coated hair, his catlike eyes sullen and lifeless. 

“Lumi? What happened? Why am I like this?”

“I’m going to kill you. Assassin’s orders.”

Hisoka closed his eyes, resting his neck against the dip in Illumi’s shoulder. “I see.” He exhaled slightly. “I’ve lost.”

“You have. I’m going to take your heart now, if you don’t mind.”

“Wait.” Hisoka’s voice was calm and collected, his eyes piercing Illumi’s face with overwhelming steadiness. Illumi stared back with an equal amount of authority, his fingernails hovering right over his victim’s heart. Raising a trembling hand, Hisoka reached a single finger to Illumi’s forehead. 

A searing pain erupted through Illumi’s head. Eyes widening in mild surprise, he gritted his teeth, morphing the corner of his lips into a small smirk.

“Oh, what’ve you done, Hisoka? I believe we agreed I’ve won fair and square.”

“I don’t intend to hurt you. I’m trying to…” Hisoka twisted his finger, which was lodged into Illumi’s forehead. “Ah, got it.”

“This is your new baby brother. His name is Killua.” His mother held a rather larger baby in her arms, cradling the white haired monster. “I hope the two of you will help him become the best assassin he can be.” Next to Illumi, Milluki clenched his hand into a fist as he glanced at his younger brother. 

“Illumi, could you be a dear and assist your father and I with Killua’s training?” 

Glancing up from his phone, Illumi’s eyes locked onto his mother’s glasses, flickering to his father’s figure, looming over his mother’s shadow. Young Killua held his father’s hand, only reaching two feet in height, his short white hair matted to his head. Setting down the electronic, Illumi sighed, rising from his seat at the dining room table and waltzed to his parents’ sides.

“I suppose so. Shall I grab anything in preparation?”

Eye flashing, his mother smiled. “Just do your best.” 

“Is this really okay? He’s in pain.” 

Illumi spoke to his mother, watching as his two year old brother writhed in pain at his feet. Electrical currents wrapped around Killua’s body, a fresh scream cutting across the room as Silva gradually intensified the voltage. Illumi’s mother nodded.

“Pain is good. It teaches your mind how to deal with it.”

Frowning, Illumi returned his attention to his little brother, who stared at him with desperate, pleading eyes. Another scream elapsed, followed by silence.

“That’s enough for now,” Silva announced, stopping the electricity. Shivering with fear, Killua lay crumpled at Illumi’s feet, clutching his shoulders and crying softly. “He’ll get a little while to rest.” Turning towards Illumi, he spoke again. “We’ll be back in two hours. Stay with him for now.”

Illumi held his baby brother in lap, staring into his light blue eyes intensely.  
“How does it feel to be special?” He asked sincerely. “When I was your age, they didn’t put as much training in me as they did to you. Milluki barely even got any preparation. Our parents must see a lot of promise in you.”  
Killua stared back at Illumi, toying with a lock of his own hair. “Ill...umi?”  
Illumi’s eyes widened, his lip curling into a smirk. His hands wrapped themselves around the back of Killua’s head. “Hm, so you do talk.”  
“Ill..umi!” His voice was energetic and excited. “Illumi Illumi Illumi Illumi!” Killua repeated the words, watching as a spark ignited somewhere in his brother’s eyes. After a while, Illumi spoke, his voice wavering slightly.  
“Yeah, that’s me, Killua. I’m Illumi, your older brother.” Smiling, he pressed his head into Killua’s hair, feeling a single teardrop make its way down his cheek.  
“Illumi!”  
Illumi chuckled, pressing his baby brother’s body against his. “I’m so proud of you.” He pulled away from their hug, staring Killua directly in the eye excitedly. “You know what, I’ll make it my mission to raise you to be the best assassin and younger brother you can be.”

Every night before bed, Killua snuck into his room and attempted to braid Illumi’s hair to the best of his abilities. He still kept the braids in, even if they ended up looking like a rats nest when he woke up.  
“Do you like it?”  
Illumi admired his reflection in the mirror, fingering the plait lightly. His hair was just past waist-length now, long enough for Killua to reach without a stool. Killua had also grown taller, reaching the four foot mark a couple of months ago.  
“It’s lovely. Thank you, Kil.” Illumi smiled warmly, in which Killua returned without hesitation.  
“Killua, it’s time for training!” Their mother’s voice echoed through the hall. The two brothers turned towards each other.  
“I’ll come with you.”  
“Thanks, Lumi.”  
Grabbing Illumi’s hand, Killua led his brother out of his room and down towards the dungeons where he was meant to train.

“Isn’t this enough?”

Illumi watched anxiously as Milluki lashed the whip against Killua’s frail structure. His mother stared at the two with pursed lips, clearing not enjoying the outcome. 

“Not yet. I need to hear Killua scream, to know that he feels the pain.”

Gritting his teeth, Illumi looked away. 

Killua’s body was covered in scars and bruises, his thick hair spotted red with blood. He cried quietly into Illumi’s shoulder, wincing, his hand flying to his bruised rib. His eyes were bloodshot and spotted with tears, his hands gripping the rim of Illumi’s jacket.

“Lumi, it hurts.”

Illumi flinched, wrapping his brother into a hug. “I know, Kil. It’ll be over soon.”

“Are they going to kill me?”

His heart squeezed suddenly, his smile wavering. 

“No, Kil. They won’t kill you. I’ll make sure.”

Killua clung to the rim of the doorway, shooting terrified glances at Illumi as their mother approached from behind, clutching a flamethrower in her grasp. Her eyes were full of bloodlust, flashing red like a stereotypical storybook villain. 

“Killua dear, it’s time for you training.”

Hands flying towards his bruised rib, his eyes widened with fear, causing Illumi to suck in a quick breath. 

“Mother, don’t you think this is enough training for a while? Can’t you see he’s hurt?”

Kikyo Zoldyck paused, her eyes meeting her son’s for the first time in weeks. “Illumi, I thought I told you not to interfere in Killua’s training.” 

“I’ve done my best not to over the past weeks, but he’s injured, Mother. You’re going to kill him!”

Illumi’s mother paused, setting the flamethrower onto the nearest table. Staring Illumi straight in the eyes, she grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the room.

“Illumi!” Killua reached out to grab his brother, his eyes widening as his grasp held nothing but air. “ILLUMI! Mother, don’t do anything to him!”

Kikyo dragged him by the arm down the halls, winding through the vast corridors towards a room Illumi had never seen before. 

“Silva, Killua’s training is paused until tomorrow,” she called over shoulder, opening the door and shoving Illumi inside. “The time for Illumi’s training has come.”

“Illumi, do you know what this is?” Kikyo held a small object up to his face. It was small and slender, with a bulb placed delicately on it’s point. “This is a pin.”

Illumi leaned forward, reaching his hand out to grab the object. His mother jerked it away, a brief flash of anger passing over her face. Clearing her throat and regaining composure, she adjusted her posture. 

“When Killua is 12, I’m going to have him take the Hunter Exam. I want you to take it with him, watch his abilities progress, and make sure he doesn’t get killed,” Kikyo started, causing Illumi to glance up at her in curiosity. “When I was your age, I took the Hunter Exam and met your father. At that time, I had a grasp of knowledge about Nen, but your father helped to widen my knowledge. He gave me these pins,” she motioned to the needle in her hand, “and I learned to place Nen on them. I no longer have use of them, and your parents decided that we will give them to you. We believe it is time to make you stronger, so one day, you can become the assassin you were born to be” Kikyo’s eyes flashed, and to Illumi, it seemed as if she was yearning for bloodlust.

Illumi’s heart began to beat faster as the information began to weigh on him. They were going to teach him how to kill? He didn’t know how to feel; he had been raised being told that killing was good, that it was his destiny, but would Killua like such an older brother?

“Mother?” Kikyo looked up. “Would Kil still love me, even if I’ve killed people?”

His mother’s eyes flashed, and her mouth split into a wide smile. “That reminds me, Illumi. I should probably show you how Nen works on these.”

Illumi’s eyes lit up, and he leaned closer to Kikyo.

“Once you insert these pins into someone, the Nen will make them your life long puppets, unless they die or the pin gets removed,” Kikyo began. “The humans will listen to you no matter the order.” She leaned forward to place the pin carefully in her son’s hand. His eyes were lit up, the brightest she had ever seen them. 

“Mother, is this for me?”

Kikyo smiled so wide that it reached her eyes. “Why of course. Do you not want it?”

Illumi gazed in awe at the pin that sat in his palm. “How do I...make it work?” His mother hummed to herself, drawing another pin out of her pocket.

“Would you like to see?”

He nodded eagerly, leaning forward to inspect the slender object she held in between her fingers. Illumi watched as a steady, purple aura began to engross the pins. He leaned in even closer, so close that his head almost touched Kikyo’s chin. 

“Illumi?” He looked up, the sparkle in his eyes fading as he saw the bloodlust in his mother’s eyes as she reached for his hair. Eyes widening, he lurched backward, away from his mother, just as she flicked the pin into his forehead.

Killua’s face lit up as Illumi entered the room. Pain seared throughout his entire body, and he winced at every small movement his body made.

“Lumi! You’re back!” Illumi turned to face his younger brother. He held three pins in between his fingers, already used to it’s touch and technique. “...Lumi?” 

Killua froze as he saw the look in his brother’s eyes. His expression was composed of only emptiness, without a hint of happiness or even sadness. He flinched as Illumi began to move towards him, grabbing his arm aggressively. 

“What did you learn today?” His voice was monotone, losing all the excitement and emotion it had held before.

“I- I just worked on my electricity immunity. Lumi, what-”

“That clearly wasn’t enough training, if you can still talk.”

Illumi rose to his feet and crossed the room swiftly, with more agility than Killua had ever seen. Heading towards the corner, he reached the voltage box. Entangled wires were wrapped carelessly around the lid, and Illumi kicked them aside in annoyance. 

“It’s not even turned on?” He glanced over at his younger brother. Killua’s eyes widened, and he immediately began to grasp at the wires attached to his body. 

“Lumi, no! Please! Mother said my training was over for today! Illumi, why’re you doing this. Please st-”

His words were cut off with screams as Illumi cranked the voltage to its max power. 

“Become stronger, Kil. Become stronger and be a worthy assassin.”

Illumi stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, fingering the messy braid entangled in his hair. 

“How foolish,” he muttered to himself as he began to undo the plait. “Assassin’s shouldn’t be braiding hair.”

Gasping, he lurched backwards, dropping Hisoka, who he still held in his arms. 

“What-? Hisoka, what happened?”

Hisoka looked up at Illumi, clutching the wound on his waist. A small smile was pasted onto his face, but his eyes were full of a mix of agony and relief. His skin had reduced to a pallor tone, the makeup on his face nearly gone. Even his hair seemed tired.

“Hey, Lumi,” he murmured tiredly. “Welcome back. Took you long enough, if I say so myself.”

“Hisoka… what happened?” Illumi repeated, panic beginning to weigh on him as he assessed Hisoka’s situation. 

“I’m fine. How’re you? I just pulled this out of your forehead.” He held up a small, slender object in between his middle and pointer finger. Illumi froze, a cold heat rushing over him as he recalled everything he had just seen.

“Is that…”

“Your mother’s pin. The one she implanted years ago. That Nen was never yours. It was hers all along.” 

Hisoka laid the object into Illumi’s palm and leaned back, resting his head against the ground and closing his eyes. 

“Kill..?” Illumi’s eyes filled with tears as he crushed the pin to pieces. “Mother… Why would you do this? Hisoka, how long have you known?”

“Since I met you,” Hisoka muttered. “Lumi, do you know what a friend is?” Slowly, he nodded his head. Hisoka smiled weakly, dropping his hand. “Consider me one.”  
Illumi’s eyes widened as he took in what he had just said. “Friend?” His friend’s smile widened, and he opened his eyes to look Illumi in the face.

“Friend.”

Something shifted inside Illumi. Whether it was his memories that had returned, or the knowledge that Hisoka had died, right in front of him, he didn’t know. He sat, his friend’s cold hand intertwined with his, waiting for something to happen. 

Suddenly, a horrible feeling overtook his body. Illumi clawed at the ground, trying to stop the tears from falling down his cheeks, and the throw up from making it past his mouth. What was this? Why does it hurt so much? A shuttering cry escaped past his lips as he slumped against the ground. Illumi gave up on fighting his emotion and lay in a heap, trying to gather himself together. After the shuddering and crying passed, Illumi reached for his hair.

Taking a deep breath, he began to braid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed it enough to stay till the end - if you did, thank you so much!  
> this was really sad to write :D


End file.
